Passenger and commercial vehicles, including hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), use various clutches to transfer torque between vehicle components. In an HEV, clutches are used to transfer torque generated by an engine and/or one or more electric motors to the drive wheels of the vehicle. Multiple clutches may be used to allow the HEV to operate in various operating modes, e.g., engine only, motor only/electric vehicle (EV), fixed gear, etc.